1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight holder assembly, and more particularly to an emergency flashlight holder assembly including a simplified foldable holder base which may be easily and quickly folded and opened for quickly supporting an emergency flashlight and for allowing the flashlight to be quickly and readily used for emergency purposes without being grasped or held by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical flashlight holder assemblies have been developed and provided for supporting a flashlight or the like and for allowing the flashlight to be worked or used without being grasped or held by the user, and the typical flashlight holder assemblies normally comprise a supporting stand or base including a rack or carrying or supporting member for attaching or mounting or securing or anchoring or retaining or supporting the flashlight or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,881 to Pence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,769 to Hunley, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,004 to Rivera, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,596 to Krenzel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,223 to Kang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,421 to Gilmore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,072 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,166 to Valentine et al. disclose several of the typical flashlight holder assemblies each comprising a housing or receptacle or casing or container or supporting stand or base including a complicated rack or carrying or supporting member for attaching or mounting or securing or anchoring or retaining or supporting the flashlight or the like.
However, the rack or carrying or supporting members of the supporting stands or bases may not be easily and quickly folded and opened such that the flashlight may not be easily and quickly held or supported on the supporting stands or bases for emergency purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flashlight holder assemblies.